


When Love Means Poison

by Sailing_ShipWreck



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Chloe Decker knows, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s04e02 Somebody's Been Reading Dante's Inferno, Guilt, Hell, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, Lies, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pain, Poison, Poisoning, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailing_ShipWreck/pseuds/Sailing_ShipWreck
Summary: Chloe Decker’s hand shook as she emptied the contents of the vial in the Devil’s glass of wine.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 20
Kudos: 175





	When Love Means Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! This is my second work in the fandom because I only recently discovered Lucifer. Oh yes, I know I'm late, but at least im here ;) Honestly it's the best show I've ever seen and definitely my fave, so I had to write something. I really tried to stay in character, I swear! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Oh, and just like that, this fanfic isn't making Chloe the villain at all, I really tried to show her hesitations and doubts because I know that in the show she didn't go through with Father Kinley's plan. I wrote this cuz im a huge sucker for whump and angst, and this episode had so much potential that I needed to explore it a bit)
> 
>   
> (Oh and maybe no one cares but I thought maybe you'd find it interesting because I actually had an alternative title for this story. It was 'So You Think You Can Love Me And Leave Me To Die?' I didn't pick it cuz it was a little long. And before you ask, yeah it is inspired by the lyrics of Bohemian Rhapsody cuz I was listening to that song while writing and when I heard that I was like omg that fits so well!)

Chloe Decker’s hand shook as she emptied the contents of the vial in the Devil’s glass of wine. As soon as the last drop fell into the glass, she wished she could take it all back. She watched the transparent sedative swirl lazily inside the red liquid before it mixed together, leaving no trace of the atrocity she was planning on committing. Regret gripped her heart like a vice, squeezing painfully until it became a challenge to breathe properly.

A noise from the bedroom pressed her to hide the vial back into her pocket, her movements hurried and panicked. She glanced back at the glass of wine. She took a deep breath, forced herself to calm down, and got her fear back under control. Guilt was a minor inconvenience for saving the world. She needed to do this. Nobody was safe with the Devil walking around LA like he owned the place.

She repeated all and every arguments Father Kinley had presented to her while she was in Rome. Lucifer had the power to cause the Apocalypse. He could destroy the Earth. He could hurt her and her child. He could make the whole planet burn in Hellfire. He was dangerous. He was the Devil.

However, no matter how much she wanted to convince herself, there was a little a part of herself that kept whispering in her ear that none of this made sense. Why would Lucifer bring chaos and destruction on Earth? She didn’t see any reason why he would do that, and what would he even gain out of it? She knew her partner considered LA as his home, so why would he bring the city to the ground? And he’d never hurt anyone, except for a couple of times, but she had wanted to hurt those criminals just as much as him. And he always stopped when she told him to.

She had no proof whatsoever that Lucifer intended to harm humans.

But she was terrified. What if he did? That face… it couldn’t mean anything good. Every story she read described him as a heartless monster. Every single one of them. According to these books, he’d committed atrocities she couldn’t even name. He’d tortured and killed without mercy, all of it for his own pleasure. He was God’s sworn enemy. He was bad.

He was the embodiment of evil, Father Kinley had told her. His soul was dark and tainted with sins, cruelty and hatred. He was the only being in this universe who was beyond redemption. His crimes could never be repaid and forgiven. The whole world was in danger because of his mere presence. According to the priest, Lucifer shouldn’t even have the right to exist, however he didn’t have the means to kill the Devil in a way that would make him disappear from every realm.

Chloe couldn’t help but think that these descriptions didn’t fit with the Lucifer she knew. He was funny and charming and kind and the best partner she’d ever had. But Father Kinley had told her it was all an act. A manipulation he’d been perfecting since the beginning of times. That the Devil would do anything to get what he wanted because the only person he was interested in was himself. But what is it exactly that he wanted? What did Lucifer desire, really? Was it truly to cause the Apocalypse?

And he seemed so real! Surely it couldn’t all be a pretense to get what he wanted. It couldn’t be all fake. He’d never go this far just to get what he wanted. It was irrational, even for someone as dramatic as Lucifer. He wouldn’t put his life on the line just to _pretend_ to care. It was taking matters too far. And her partner never lied. He always told the truth, and she had proof for that. She had a ton of evidence that Lucifer was always honest that she couldn’t deny.

But Father Kinley’s words came back to her, filling her mind stubbornly. What if it truly was his greatest lie? He was after all called the Prince of Lies, the Great Deceiver. Surely it had to come from somewhere, right?

And why would her judgement be more righteous that the one of thousands? The dozens of book she’d read in the Vatican all said black on white that he was evil. They all unanimously had the same opinion. And who was she, Chloe Decker, to question that?

After all, Father Kinley was right about something. Lucifer’s place wasn’t on Earth. He wasn’t even human. He was an otherworldly creature, and no matter how great he was as a civilian consultant, she knew he had no right to be there. His purpose was to rule the Underworld and he had an obligation to fulfill it. And if he wasn’t willing to conform to his function, well, a little help to push him to do it couldn’t be bad. Lucifer belonged in Hell.

But she knew that he hated that place and that he would do anything to never return. Was it really her place to condemn him there? He was an adult(he was eons old!) and he should have the freedom to make his own decisions. If he didn’t want to go back, it was his choice. Especially that she knew perfectly well how important free will was for him. So, did she really have the right to banish him to Hell?

But she couldn’t let her own doubts put the rest of the world in danger. She had a duty to protect everyone she could. She had swore an oath that she refused to break. And no matter how much she hesitated or how many regrets and remorses she had, she knew she needed to do it. For the greater good.

And in the end, she was only doing what was best for him. She was sending him back to his home, and surely there had to be a tiny part of him that missed it. Then she remembered it was Hell she was talking about, but maybe he liked to be a King? It had to have some advantages, at least. Maybe he had a demon friend that he wanted to see again? Maybe he liked the warmth of the place? She was certain he appreciated at least something. It couldn’t be all bad, could it? Not when you were the one ruling over the damned and not some human soul. Hell must be better for him than for anyone else. She was doing this _for_ Lucifer.

Panic made her heart pick up the pace when Lucifer walked back into the room and she hurried to hide her shaking hands under the table. She wiped her sweaty palms on her thigh, clenching and unclenching her fingers nervously. She forced herself to look composed and calm, because now was not the time to put her plan in jeopardy just because she couldn’t get a grip on her fear. She had experience in acting after all, she was able to do this. The safety of the world relied on her.

Lucifer sat back in front of her, looking just as nervous as she was, though not for the same reason at all. She’d never seen him look this shy and she had to admit that she found it kind of cute. Her eyes widened at the thought and she quickly pushed it out of her head, horrified as she remembered she was talking about the Devil.

Her partner frowned, staring at her with curiosity, and she had to stifle down a hysterical, if not slightly insane, giggle. She waved a hand to dismiss his concern.

“I just remembered I left my straightening iron on. It’s nothing.” She lied through her teeth, trying hard to sound natural and not raise any suspicions. She knew better than to underestimate Lucifer, because as oblivious as he sometimes could be, he was also incredibly perceptive and the most distrustful man(Devil!) she’d ever met.

“Oh! Do you want to go back? I can drive you and--” He rambled, already getting to his feet.

“Lucifer…” She shot him an amused smile. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing. And we have much more important things to do.” That she did. Slipping the Devil a sedative was certainly considered as a much more important matter than a switched on straightening iron that was in fact very much turned off and sitting at the back of her bathroom’s third drawer on the left. She forced a small, carefree laugh. “Like continuing our date.”

“Right.” He settled back down, offering her a smile brighter than the sun. Her stomach twisted unpleasantly at seeing how genuinely happy he looked. She was assailed with uncertainty once again, having a hard time to believe one could fake that sort of joy. His eyes were filled with awe and he looked at her like she hung the moon. There was a limit to one’s performance talent.

But no. He was evil, he had to be.

“Let’s make a toast,” She proposed, reluctance clinging to her despite her efforts to remind herself that she was only doing what needed to be done to protect the Earth.

“Very well,” Lucifer agreed with a grin. “What are we toasting to, Detective?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. What do you think we should toast to?” She asked innocently, wanting to test something Father Kinley had told her. Just to make sure.

“To you, Detective.” Lucifer looked at her expectantly, visibly trying to evaluate how his answer was landing with Chloe.

“What? No!” She protested with a sincere smile, her heart warming. She shook herself mentally and pushed that feeling deep down. She was careful to keep the pleased expression on her face, but she forced herself to remember the stories. He was a manipulative monster.

“Why not? You can decide, in that case.” He offered, raising his eyebrows in amusement. Chloe felt cold fear freezing the blood in her veins. Father Kinley’s words were true. Or at least held some truth.

_If you don’t respond favorably to something, he’ll make an adjustment until you do. Anything to make sure he gets what he wants._

“To new beginnings? To our partnership?” She asked him, trying to throw the ball in his camp a second time, wanting to collect more proof.

“Whatever you desire, Detective.” He grinned devilishly, his eyes shining. Chloe felt relief bubbling up in her throat, because deep down she had wanted him to fail that test to reduce the breadth of her remorses. She already felt terrible enough.

“To both, then.” She offered, wanting to get this over with. Stalling wouldn't help. She desperately wanted to be home with her daughter, away from him, from her feelings, her fear, her guilt, her lo-. No. She liked the illusion he gave her. It wasn’t really him. His true identity was the Devil, and she didn’t like this… this creature. She needed to send it back to where it belonged. To Hell.

“To new beginnings and our partnership.” Lucifer raised his glass with a gleeful expression, looking more open than ever before. He was visibly trusting her and she wanted to scream at him not to.

“Maybe more.” She added timidly, glancing into the depth of his dark eyes, desperately searching for even the tiniest glint of malevolence, anything to ease the heavy feeling of culpability squeezing her lungs.

She lifted her glass as well, still somehow being brave enough to continue gazing into his ageless eyes. She used all her willpower to keep her hand steady as they clinked their glass together, the sound resonating in her ears with some odd sense of finality.

She watched him bring the glass to his lips, and the wave of misery that crashed upon her at this moment with the force of a tsunami almost made her choke. The burning feeling in her chest increased until she felt like she was pressed against the door of a furnace.

A horrified thought crossed her head at lightning speed, flashing rapidly like a stroboscope at the forefront of her mind. It wasn’t too late. She could still stop all of this madness. She could still save him!

Her hand shot out to knock the glass out of his grasp when her heart took control of her for half a second. Terror propelled her action, only it wasn’t directed at him. It was fear _for_ him, not _of_ him. She stopped herself at the last moment, drawing her hand back to herself as she obliged herself to think rationally. She needed to get rid of him to save herself and the rest of humankind from doom. After all, it was only a little bit of sedative.

Lucifer remained oblivious to her movement, lowering his glass and placing it on the table to find her staring at him with a shocked expression on her face. His eyebrows drew together in concern at her wide eyes and slightly open mouth, concern for her, the woman who had just drugged him. It was so ridiculous that she didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry.

His worried expression morphed into confusion when a heavy feeling settled over him, making his chest tight and his throat on fire. He swayed slightly as a wave of dizziness made the room spin, his heart lurching sickeningly.

“You okay?” She asked uneasily as she observed him squirm uncomfortably, his hand reaching to his chest before going back down. He looked up at her and she almost gasped at how glazed over his eyes were already. He offered her a strained smile.

“I’m fine,” He closed his eyes, fighting off the increasing vertigo. He didn’t want to worry the detective, nor ruin their date. “So, where were we?”

His chest constricted some more, the vice-like feeling clamping down on his lungs until it was hard to breathe properly. He forced himself to take deep breaths, his windpipe burning and screaming in agony as he forced air down through his closed-up throat.

“Lucifer, you don’t look fine.” Chloe said matter-of-factly, raising from her seat and getting over to his side of the table. She crouched down next to him. “Take this, it’ll help.” She took back his glass of wine and gave it to him. He shot her a grateful look that made her guilt inflate exponentially, scorching hot in her body like a supernova. The Devil took the glass with shaking hands and downed the rest of it.

She observed his expression like a hawk and gently put a hand on his shoulder. He startled, jumping to his feet as if she had burned him. Panic at the thought that he had figured it out made her rise to a standing position as well, already placing her hands up in a placating gesture. Chloe watched as all color drained from his face and he wavered, stumbling away from her to lean heavily on the wall.

The glass dropped from his hand and shattered on the floor.

“Lucifer, listen--” She tried to explain, anything so he wouldn’t hurt her, anything to avoid facing the Devil’s wrath.

“Detective, you need to go away!” His voice was strangled and his breaths shallow, his chest heaving as he still tried to fight the effects of the sedative.

“What?”

“You make me vulnerable. You need… to-to leave.” He sounded terrified, battling to choke out his words. She understood then that he still had no idea that she was the culprit.

“No, Lucifer, I won’t leave you,” She reassured him, trying to make sense of his words, but she was certain that if she wanted her plan to work, she needed to stay. She took a step in his direction and he recoiled. His hand reached up to his throat as he struggled to suck in air. Chloe felt the first seed of concern implant itself in her chest when she realized that he was barely breathing at all. The sedative was only supposed to knock him out!

“You’re bleeding!” She exclaimed in horror and shock. Worry clutched her heart. She definitely wasn’t acting anymore when she ran to him, completely terrified at his current state. What the hell had she done?

Lucifer glanced up at her, eyes unfocused, and brought his hand to his nose, staring in complete confusion at the blood staining his fingers. He seemed to pale even more, if it was possible. Chloe’s eyes roamed over his face, her fright increasing as blood continued to drip down his nose in a steady torrent and started to pour out of his ears as well. She hovered beside him, not daring to touch him but desperately wanting to.

“Detective,” He whimpered, a fear she had never seen on him before painting his features. He reached out for her and gripped her arm before collapsing. His fingers loosened and his arm dropped along with the rest of his body. Panic, for the millionth time that night, hit her like a truck and she crouched next to him, taking his head in her hands and placing it on her lap. Blood continued falling from his nose and ears.

She looked at him in alarm and distant disbelief. It wasn’t meant to happen like that at all.

“Lucifer? Lucifer! Wake up!” She struggled to speak through the lump in her throat. She reached out to him in despair, wiping some of the blood with her sleeve. She stroked his cheek gently, staring at him pleadingly.

She snapped out of her daze after a moment and obliged herself to calm down, to think rationally. The detective pulled her phone out of her pocket, the vial falling down at the same time without her noticing. It rolled down on the floor before disappearing under one of the couches. She dialed Father Kinley in a frenzy. He picked up on the first ring.

“Chloe! Are you ready for us?” He asked, accent thick and voice excited.

“Father Kinley, something happened, I don’t know what to do!” She explained hysterically, clinging to the phone like her life depended on it. Or rather, Lucifer’s.

“Did he attack you? Are you well?” His tone shifted to concern and she somehow felt reassured, desperate for any form of comfort.

“Yes, yes. I’m fine,” She said, fighting off tears and failing spectacularly. Drops of water rolled down her cheeks and landed on the floor. “It’s Lucifer! He passed out and he’s bleeding and I don’t know what happened to him and--”

“Chloe, Chloe, calm down. Are you certain he’s unconscious? I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. Fear not, my child,” The priest said softly, tone soothing and consolating.

“You don’t understand!” She cried out, feeling ashamed at how crazy she must sound. Father Kinley was trying to help. “You told me it was only a sedative!”

“It is. I promise you that he is fine,” He reassured gently but firmly. She didn’t answer, and he must have picked up on her hesitation because he continued, “He is the Devil. What you gave him is merely a high dose of human sedative. It can’t harm him. It only served to make him unconscious so we could perform the exorcism without problems. Also to protect you, of course. Don’t cry over him, my child.”

Chloe wiped her tears and nodded even though he couldn’t see her. “Are you coming?” She asked fearfully, voice small.

“I’m almost there.” Father Kinley hung up. She listened to the dead line long after he was gone before finally hanging up and redirecting her attention towards her partner. Towards the Devil.

He seemed distressed even in unconsciousness, his expression troubled by pain. She pictured his Devil face to dampen out her burning guilt. It worked enough that she moved away from him, her eyes never quitting his motionless form. She backed away until her back hit the bar. She gripped the counter to support her weight, breathing heavily through her nose.

Father Kinley arrived minutes later, but it could have as well been hours. He grinned widely at seeing Lucifer laying on the floor but he quickly toned it down to a kind smile directed at her. The priest walked over to Chloe and cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder as if she was a spooked animal.

“You did good, my child.” He gestured towards the elevator and two other priests came out, looking reluctant. Chloe stared at them with wary eyes. “They’re with me.”

Father Kinley walked over to Lucifer, observing him carefully with barely hidden fascination. He leaned over and removed the Devil’s onyx ring, putting it in his pocket. Chloe watched without saying a word.

“Are you ready for the next step, Chloe?”

“Didn’t you say that the exorcism needed to be performed in a place of worship and a den of sin?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

“How are we going to bring him there? A 6’3 unconscious man doesn’t really go unnoticed. And he owns the place. Someone is going to recognize him for sure,” Chloe rambled, not wanting to get caught the hand in the bag.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan. Do you know where the fire alarm is? Everyone is going to leave the club and we’ll bring him to my van.” The priest looked quite proud of his way to proceed and Chloe had to admit he was well-prepared.

He stared at her expectantly and she blinked, slightly lost. “Can you go activate the fire alarm?”

“Oh. Of course!” She moved quickly, getting into the elevator and ready to go down to the club. She watched through the closing doors as the priests gathered around Lucifer. It was her last chance to stop this and avoid causing him any further harm. The remorses embracing her felt oppressing as well as oddly comforting. If she felt guilt, it meant she wasn’t that bad of a person, and it made her next decision easier. She was going to go through with the exorcism. It was what was best for Lucifer, she told herself again with determination.

She stepped out of the elevator, looked around the swarming crowd of Lux with some kind of melancholy sticking to her skin, and then spotted the fire alarm a few steps away. She quickly walked over, feeling as if all eyes were glued on her even though nobody was paying attention to her. She pulled the fire alarm and raced back to the safety of the elevator, praying that she was unseen. The beats of her heart sounded so loud to her own ears that they could rival with the cacophonic blaring of the fire alarm.

She came back up into the penthouse to the sight of the two unknown priests holding Lucifer, one by the shoulders and the other by the legs. The Devil’s head lolled to the side limply, jolting every time one of the priests made a hasty movement. Father Kinley entered the elevator first and the two other priests carried Lucifer in after Kinley’s signal.

Chloe wouldn’t admit it to Father Kinley but she was relieved to see that at least Lucifer seemed to have stopped bleeding. He still looked uncomfortable though.

“What if he wakes up?” The priest holding Lucifer’s legs asked, looking jittery.

“Did he drink the entirety on the vial’s contents?” Father Kinley questioned, turning to Chloe. She nodded. “Then, he will not wake up for a while.”

They all exited the elevator, glancing around and making sure nobody was around. Chloe could see people leaving the building by the front door and she momentarily panicked at the realization that even with the distraction of the fire alarm they wouldn’t be able to leave without someone seeing them. Father Kinley put a hand on her shoulder again.

“That way.” He pointed in the other direction of where the people were. Chloe frowned but followed him. They reached a back door after a moment and she sighed in relief. Of course.

There was a van waiting for them near the door, and they hurried to settle Lucifer inside, the priests looking thankful to be able to put some distance between them and the Devil, even though not for long as they got into the car after him. Father Kinley took the driver seat and she sat next to him.

They took off without a problem. It was almost too easy. The car ride was silent, all of them too busy brooding over the events of the evening. The air around Chloe felt heavy once again and she shuddered, trying to rid herself of her resurfacing doubts.

She had lied to Lucifer. She had manipulated him. She had betrayed him, poisoned him, then kidnapped him. All things she accused him of. Yet, she was the one doing it. Did Lucifer really deserved this? Maybe if she had simply asked him to go back to Hell, he would have listened?

“Are you sure he’s not hurt?”

“I promise he’s not.” Father Kinley answered her and she closed her eyes, concentrating on the Devil face. The longer the Devil walked the Earth, the more the world was in danger. And she, Chloe Decker, a nobody, had the power to save everyone. Why her, she wasn’t sure, but Father Kinley had seemed adamant on her immense importance. Apparently, the ritual wouldn’t work without her.

They stopped in front of a place called _The Mayan,_ and even though Chloe didn’t see in what it was a place of worship and den of sin, she trusted the priest. He had known what to do all along the way, so she had no reason to doubt him right now.

The two other priests dragged Lucifer out of the van and his body collided harshly with the hard concrete of the street.

“Hey!” Chloe exclaimed, glaring at them. Violence wasn’t necessary, and it wasn’t like Lucifer had the power to defend himself when he was still out like a light. The men gave her an apologetic look before picking the Devil from the ground and carrying him inside. They lowered him to the floor slowly this time, under Chloe’s watchful eye.

The two priests walked back in direction of the door and Chloe felt fear squeeze her heart tightly. “Where are you going?” She asked.

“I’m sorry, but our deal was to bring him here. We refuse to participate in what will happen next,” One of them answered before exiting. She wanted to call after them but she resisted the urge. Father Kinley knew what to do. Everything was fine.

The priest moved Lucifer into a huge white circle with a star in the middle. A pentagram, if she recalled correctly. She nearly scoffed at how cliché it was. The man lit up some candles and placed them around the circle, seemingly at strategic places. He pulled a notebook out of his pocket and gestured for her to come closer. She obeyed.

“Are you ready?” He stared at her in the eyes.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this…” She trailed off, looking at her partner laying defenseless in front of them.

“Now is not the time for second thoughts. Remember, he is a dangerous creature.” Father Kinley seemed pressed, almost excited, but his voice was firm. She gulped down the last of her fear and nodded her agreement.

“You know the ritual, so let’s begin,” The priest announced with a wicked glint in his eyes that Chloe didn’t see in the dark. Father Kinley and her had practiced what to say during the exorcism when they were in Rome to make sure it functioned well when the time came. The ritual was in Latin, a language none of them spoke, so one tiny pronunciation mistake could make the entire operation fail.

They began chanting and nothing happened at first. Chloe continued with a frown, dreading that they had gone to such lengths for nothing. She glanced at Father Kinley for reassurance and he gestured at her to keep going. She continued with a new intensity, not wanting to find out that all the efforts she had made were not going to be fruitful. She closed her eyes and kept going.

After a minute or two, her eyes snapped open at the sound of a gleeful chuckle. Her gaze fell upon the priest at first, finding him looking like it was the best day of his life, then her eyes slid over to where Lucifer was and she stopped chanting altogether.

He was writhing in agony on the floor, discomfort present in every single one of his tense muscles. Blood was flowing anew from his ears and nose, as well as from his eyes, which were screwed shut in the most painful expression Chloe had ever seen. He was barely making a sound, and even though it was hard to pick up anything over the priest’s booming voice, she managed to hear the occasional whimper of pain.

Her heart shattered in her chest and her stomach dropped to her feet. Right at that moment, she knew she had just made the most horrible, unforgivable, cruel mistake of her life.

“STOP!” She screamed at Father Kinley, turning to him in horror. “You’re hurting him!” The priest ignored her and continued to perform the ritual. She grabbed his shoulder but he disregarded her completely.

“Lucifer! Wake up now!” She yelled at the Devil, trying to get him to do something, to defend himself, to get out of this situation she had put him in. What had she done? It was all her fault.

Surprisingly, Lucifer’s eyes opened slowly, glassy and swimming in blood tears. She looked at him urgently, silently pleading him to save himself. He tried to pick up his head from the floor but failed, so he opted to turn his gaze on her instead.

Chloe could pinpoint the exact moment Lucifer understood. She expected anger, resentment, the terrible wrath of the Devil. Instead, he gave her the most heartbroken expression she had ever seen. The sadness emanating from him, the sorrow, the grief, the anguish, made her feel like she was the most evil person on this Earth. The worst was the understanding in Lucifer’s eyes, the guilt. Like he knew why she had done it and could only accept it and place the blame upon himself for being such a monster. Only, the monster in the room wasn’t him at all, Chloe realized.

It was her.

Her guilt reached impossible heights and she broke down in tears again, begging Father Kinley to stop. He didn’t listen and kept going. Hopelessness filled Chloe as she saw that her partner was unable to move, still too drugged up with the poison _she_ had given him.

Father Kinley took something out of his pocket and threw it into the circle. Chloe barely had the time to recognize Lucifer’s ring that white light blinded her. She turned away when the light hit her in the eyes, contrasting painfully with the previous darkness.

When the light’s intensity diminished, she looked back and a gasp tore itself from her mouth.

Lucifer was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, little Devils! Thanks a lot for reading and do not hesitate to leave me a comment! I would really appreciate it!! But I'll still love you if you don't cuz I understand sometimes it's hard. ;)


End file.
